deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
EriksCharacter
Lars "Larze" Olsen Character summary: Son of a WW2 veteran, grew up on a farm in the far north hearing war stories. Stats: Lang(NO) 6 Lang(EN) 4 Lang(RU) 4 Lang(AR) 1 Longarm (the winskill) 16 Artisan(Gunsmithing) 6 Animal Husbandry 5 Agriculture 5 Aquatics 2 Climbing 5 Computing 4 Construction (/Demolition) 5 Driving (/Heavy, /Motorcycle) 4 Electronics 7 Fieldcraft 11 Hand-to-hand 4 Mechanics (/Machinist, /Industrial) 11 Medicine 2 Sidearm 5 Special Vehicle (Crane) 2 Streetcraft 2 Tactics 2 Disadvantages: Repugnance 1 Physical FIT Fitness: 11 MUS Muscle: 8 CDN Coordination: 8 AWA Awareness: 5 Mental RES Resolve: 5 COG Cognition: 5 PER Personality: 2 EDU Education: 7 CUF 4 OODA 4 Combat load: 10kg+Muscle (18kg) March load: 11kg+Muscle+Fitness (30kg) Emergency load: 21kg+Mus+Mus+Fit+Res (53kg) Movement speeds: Sprint 14m/action, Run 11m/action, Trot 8m/action, Walk 4m/action Overland travel speed: 7 km/h Base wound threshold: 10. (Values for Slight/Moderate/Serious/Critical follow.) Head: 1/5/10/15 Torso: 1/10/20/30 Limbs: 1/10/15/20 Fatigue thresholds: Slight 6, Moderate 11, Serious 14, Critical 16 Gear (5:07:51 PM) ErikMesoy: Aaaanyway. I should stop browsing and get to picking gear. Longarm, sidearm, ammo, combat armor, grenades, canteen, water purifier, camo suit, crowbar, spade, collapsible ten foot pole, knife, medikit, bag of holding I mean backpack with weight-distributing frame, explosives, fuse, matches, lighter... Mechanics&repair kit. Headlamp. Wire cutter. Laptop. BY WEIGHT: (max 53kg) 0.9kg Hot weather outfit 1.3kg Mild weather outfit 1.2kg Rain gear 0.7kg Running shoes 1.7kg Hiking boots 1.5kg Ballistic combat helmet (armor 2, 50% head coverage) 3.8kg Tactical vest (armor 2, chest and abdomen coverage) 0.7kg extensions thereof (upper arms and neck coverage) 3.4kg Level III front and rear trauma plates (armor 4, 25% chest and upper abdomen coverage) 1.8kg Level III left and right side trauma plates (armor 4, 20% chest and upper abdomen coverage) 0.1kg Goggles (they do nothing) 3kg Military frame pack (80l volume) 5kg I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE LBE RULES, reserved for ammo et al 1.3kg Full canteen 0.4kg Therm-A-Rest inflatable mattress 1kg Temperate sleeping bag 0.5kg Personal water filter 0.1kg Refillable lighter 1.2kg Camp stove 0.2kg Facepaint 0.6kg IFAK 2.4kg crowbar 2kg Electronics tools 0.3kg Multitool 0.3kg Gun cleaning kit 0.1kg Headlamp 1.4kg Mag-4 binoculars 4kg Ruggedized modern notebook 0.2kg Complex wristwatch 0.2kg Duct tape, 50m roll 0.5kg Soft handgun case 1.5kg Soft long gun case 1kg Energy bar x10 2kg Maintenance supplies 0.7kg A sidearm (FN Five-seveN. 5.7mm ammo, Capacity 20, Damage 5, Penetration x2/x3, range GF/CQB, rate of fire S, shot speed 1/2/4, recoil 4, bulk 1. 2.6kg A rifle (Carbine. 5.56x45mm ammo, Capacity 30, Damage 6, Penetration x2/x3, range T/O, rate of fire S/B5, shot speed 3/4/6, recoil 5, bulk 3.) Has 1 point of Wear. 0.4kg Mag-2 telescopic sights for use on rifle ??kg Radio looted from a corpse. Not personal gear, just brought along. Useful stuff Range bands go: Personal -0, Gunfighting -0, Close Quarters Combat -1, Tight -2, Medium -4, Open -8, Sniping -16, Extreme -32. Optics help to reduce range penalties but increase speed. Survival points: 2/4 Initial stats for reference (8:06:43 PM) PainBot: Harrower rolled "2d6-1,7": (6+4)-1, (5+1)-1, (4+4)-1, (3+1)-1, (1+2)-1, (2+4)-1, (6+6)-1. Total: 9 5 7 3 2 5 11. Physical FIT Fitness: 11 MUS Muscle: 9 CDN Coordination: 7 AWA Awareness: 3 Mental RES Resolve: 5 COG Cognition: 5 PER Personality: 2 EDU Education: 6 Initial CUF: 3. Initial OODA: 2. 14 background points: Lang(NO) 3*2 Lang(EN) 2*2 Lang(RU) 2*2 Fieldcraft 2 Climbing 1 Longarm 1 Animal Husbandry 1 Mechanics 1 Medicine 1 Age 18 to start. Lifepath. Phase: Farming, ages 18-22. Benefits: Agriculture 0→4, Animal Husbandry 1→4, Fieldcraft 2→4, Longarm 1→2, Mechanics 1→2, Driving 0→2, Climbing 1→2. Personal skills: Medicine 1→2, Hand-to-Hand 0→3. Phase: Industrial Labor, ages 22-26. Benefits: Construction 0→5, Coordination 7→8 (4pts), Mechanics 0→3, Special Vehicle (Crane) 0→2. Personal skills: Artisan(Gunsmithing) 0→2, Longarm 2→3, Fieldcraft 4→5, Streetcraft 0→1, Aquatics 0→1. Phase: Undergraduate University, ages 26-28. Benefits: Education 6→7 (4pts), Electronics 0→3. Personal skills: Aquatics 1→2, Longarm 3→4. Phase: Trade School, ages 28-30. Benefits: Mechanics 3→7, Mechanics/Machinist (3pts). Personal skills: Mechanics 7→8, Longarm 4→5, Artisan(Gunsmithing) 2→3. (10:13:32 PM) PainBot: ErikMesoy rolled "Age 30, roll against losing Coordination.": (2). Total: 2. Phrase: Technical Trade, ages 30-34. Benefits: Mechanics 8→10, Awareness 3→4 (4pts), Electronics 3→6, Mechanics/Industrial (3pts), Driving 2→4. Personal skills: Longarm 5→6, Artisan(Gunsmithing) 3→4, Driving/Heavy (3pts), Computing 0→1. Phase: Outdoorsmanship, ages 34-37. Benefits: Fieldcraft 5→10, Driving/Motorcycle (3pts), Awareness 4→5 (4pts). Personal skills: Mechanics 10→11, Electronics 6→7, Longarm 6→7. (10:40:45 PM) PainBot: ErikMesoy rolled "Age 35, roll against loosing Coordination and Muscle.": (3), (8). Total: 3 8. Phase: Survivalist, ages 37-39. Benefits: Awareness 5→6 (4pts), Hand-to-Hand 3→4, Sidearm 0→1. Personal skills: Longarm 7→8, Computing 1→2. (10:42:19 PM) PainBot: ErikMesoy rolled "Possible criminal record for Survivalist.": (6). Total: 6. Criminal record acquired! Phase: PMC, ages 39-42. Benefits: Construction/Demolition (3pts), Awareness 6→7 (4pts), Sidearm 1→2, Tactics 0→2, Longarm 8→10. Personal skills: Computing 2→4, Artisan(Gunsmithing) 4→5. Hazardous Duty: 29: "That’s gonna leave a mark. The character gains one stage of the Repugnance disadvantage." OODA 2→3, Repugnance 1. (10:51:27 PM) PainBot: ErikMesoy rolled "Age 40, roll against losing Awareness, Coordination, Muscle.": (1), (9), (1). Total: 1 9 1. Awareness 7→6. Muscle 9→8. Phase: PMC, ages 42-45. Benefits: Longarm 10→12, Sidearm 2→5, Climbing 2→5, OODA 3→4 (4pts). Personal skills: Longarm 12→13, Artisan(Gunsmithing) 5→6, Streetcraft 1→2. Hazardous duty: 18: "Meet interesting people and interrogate them. Gain 1 skill point in any Language cascade." CUF 3→4, Language(Arabic) 0→1. (11:13:53 PM) AnnoDomini: Taliban terrorists, the Norwegian cell. :P. (11:01:05 PM) PainBot: ErikMesoy rolled "Age 45, roll against losing Awareness 2-, Coordination 4-, Muscle 3-.": (2), (8), (10). Total: 2 8 10. Awareness 6→5. Flunked out of PMC. Phase: Survivalist, ages 45-47. Benefits: Longarm 13→16, Agriculture 4→5, Animal Husbandry 4→5, Fieldcraft 10→11. Personal skills: Two points, will save them to patch inevitable errors I make above. (11:17:48 PM) PainBot: ErikMesoy rolled "Do I get more criminal records?": (2). Total: 2.